If You Teach Me, I'll Teach You (Rei x Nagisa)
by megzybegzy
Summary: A student x teacher relationship between Rei and Nagisa . . Let the fangirling begin ;).
1. Chapter 1

Ryugazaki Rei sat quietly at his desk, shuffling his lesson papers and chewing on his bottom lip. Despite the fact that he had been teaching at Iwatobi University for three months prior to that day, he was still uncontrollably nervous every day when his students shuffled into his classroom.

Maybe it was because he was only twenty-six years old, and was one of the youngest professors at the school.

Maybe it was because of the unavoidable attraction he felt for Hazuki Nagisa, one of his literature studies students.

Nagisa could only be nineteen at the youngest- he was in his second year, after all. Why was it, then, that Rei always felt so guilty when his thoughts drifted to those regarding the small blonde-haired boy?

_'It's because you're being unprofessional,'_ Rei chastised himself, hastily dropping his papers back onto his desk._ 'It would be completely unprofessional to be in a relationship with a student.'_

But he wasn't. So why was he so bothered?

A loud thud interrupted Rei's thoughts, and who else could it be but the little blonde devil himself?

With his books now piled on top of his desk (unfortunately located in the front row), the boy slid into his seat, his cheeks flushed from the cool weather outside.

Rei tried not to stare as the boy slipped off his jacket and scarf, leaving him only in jeans and a tight t-shirt.

Rei slowly moved out of his chair to stand at the front of the class, and cleared his throat to quiet down his chatty students.

"Good morning," he started, and a few students mumbled half-assed greetings in reply. "Today will be an in-class work period to be used on writing your essays." he continued, receiving nods from the overachievers. "They're due this Monday coming up, and I won't be accepting any late papers." he reminded them.

He quickly scribbled down Monday's date on the whiteboard, with the words "no late papers" capitalized beside it.

Rei was personally a fan of work periods in his class; it meant more time he could spend marking papers for his other classes, leading to more free time for him at home.

It wasn't like he did much after class; he occasionally got together with his friends from when he was in university, and spent a lot of his free time reading and writing. It was still nice, however, to not have to worry about marking at home.

Plopping back down into the swivel chair situated at his desk, he settled in and began to correct papers.

* * *

The end of his class came and went quickly. His second year literature studies class was thankfully the last of the day, and he carefully packed up his belongings as his students shuffled out of his class. He was about to leave himself, when he noticed that there was still one student waiting in the class.

_'Of course.'_

"Can I help you, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked, pushing up the red-framed glasses perched on his nose.

The blonde was actually one of the only students whose name was remembered by Rei.

"I just had a question about my paper, Ryugazaki-sensei," the small boy answered, approaching the older male. "My topic compares the similarities between three different Shakespeare plays, and I was wondering if you could look over my outline for me." the blonde explained, gesturing to the paper in his hand.

Rei let out a shaky breath. "I don't usually do this for students, Nagisa," he said, wearily looking at the small boy.

"I figured as much, sensei, but I was really hoping that you could make an exception this one time, because I've been trying really hard to keep my grades up and-"

Rei snatched the paper out of the blonde's hand, cutting him off before he could finish his rant. The blue-haired man scanned the page, chewing his lower lip out of habit as he continued down the page.

"Do you write much outside of class, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked. Nagisa nodded, taking his paper back from Rei's extended hand.

His soft fingers brushed against Rei's, and Rei's stomach tightened in excitement.

_'Stop it,'_ Rei commanded himself, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

"Yes, actually, I do." Nagisa answered, a small smile playing on his lips. "How could you tell?"

"It's well-written," Rei grunted, not meeting the blonde's gaze. "I figured you must have had practice from somewhere."

Nagisa let out a small laugh, his eyes flitting to the door.

"Thank you, sensei, but I've really got to go. I've got work in an hour and gotta get ready. See you tomorrow!" the blonde chirped, before hurrying out of the class.

Rei ran a hand through his blue-black hair, watching as the door shut behind Nagisa.

_'Why me, God?'_ he thought, swinging his book bag higher up on his shoulder. _'Why must I be tormented by this blonde devil?'_

* * *

_A/N: I plan to update this fic regularly (so, a few times a week, a few times a day if I have enough time :$) so look forward to new chapters soon :) My Tumblr is daiisyzeldaa, and I'll post about planned updates there, too. Enjoy! (Also, spelling error fixed ;$)_


	2. Chapter 2

Rei sat cross-legged on his bed with a duo-tang blanched on his knee. He tapped a pen on his lip, deep in thought.

He stared blankly at the page in front of him, unsure of how to go about marking it.

_'Goddamn, this paper is nearly flawless,'_ he thought, brow furrowed in contemplation.

Nagisa was a better writer than he had expected.

No. That was an understatement.

Nagisa was a brilliant writer; a poetic writer. He could, apparently, even make an essay seem lyrical.

Rei was mesmerized.

He let out a long breath, laying back with his eyes closed. The duo-tang resting in his lap, he slowly massaged his temples.

He just couldn't get the blonde out of his head. It was driving him crazy.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he pushed the folder off his lap and headed to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of wine, he glanced at the clock hanging above his fridge.

11:47.

_'Maybe I should just go to bed..'_ he thought, taking a sip of his red drink. His throat felt warm as he drank the liquid, and soon enough, his glass was empty.

_'Yeah. Tomorrow's the last class of the week, I'll just finish them on the weekend.'_ he concluded, leaving his glass by the sink before returning to his bedroom.

He slipped off his dark jeans and his button-up shirt, swapping it out for a white t-shirt. He crawled into bed and curled up under his sheets, trying to stay warm despite the cold wind blowing outside.

* * *

Rei looked up from the textbook that was sitting on his desk as a shadow appeared and distorted his reading light. He pushed his glasses up with his index finger, looking at the small brunette in front of him.

"May I help you?" he asked, eyeing the girl. She tucked her bangs behind her ear, looking nervous.

"I, uh, found this on my desk and thought that someone from one of your other classes might have left it." she said, and he took it out of her hand.

His eyes widened slightly as he scanned the page, and his throat grew tight and hot. It was a love poem:

_Twinkling eyes_

_Laying under the sky_

_Here with you_

_Grass sprinkled with dew._

_Pale, milky skin_

_Lips bearing a grin_

_Violet, red, blue_

_The colours of you._

_Hold me so tight_

_All through the night_

_Rest your hands on my hips_

_And kiss my sweet lips._

Rei felt his face flush as he finished reading the poem. "T-thank you, Kyoko-san," he said to the girl, and she returned to her seat.. in the _front row_.

Rei's stomach did an excited flip as he thought of Nagisa and the possibility that the blonde was the one who wrote the note.

He was quick to dismiss the thought, however, and became angry with himself.

_'You're a grown man, stop acting like a school girl. Lots of people sit in the front row, Nagisa isn't the only one.'_ he reminded himself.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

He wished that Nagisa had written the poem, but in reality, there was a very unlikely chance that it was written by Nagisa. A one in two hundred chance.

_'That's a 0.005 percent chance.'_ Rei reminded himself. _'There's absolutely no way that it was written by him.'_

* * *

"Rei, you're not listening to it." Makoto complained, and Rei looked up to the sad face of his brown-haired friend.

"Yes I am." Rei protested, though he truly wasn't.

"I don't think you are." Haruka chimed in, stretching his legs out lazily on Makoto's couch.

The brunette had invited his two friends over in hopes of getting their feedback on an article he was writing for the newspaper he had just begun working for. It was his first piece of work that they were printing, and he was nervous about it.

Unluckily for him, the dark haired Haru was apathetic as usual, and Rei was distracted by thoughts of the love poem that had been left in his classroom.

"I'm sorry, Mako-chan," Rei apologized, hoping the endearing nickname might lighten his friend's spirits. "Can you please read it to me again?"

Makoto let out a puff of air, but proceeded to reread his article.

"Local residents are reportedly happy with the new swimming facilities in the downtown recreation centre. Many families have been seen taking their children to the new pool, as well as many teenagers with their friends. When asked, a fifteen-year-old high school student explained that the renovations resulted in a larger adult pool, which many residents are finding convenient." he read.

He looked expectantly at his friends, and they both simply shrugged. He groaned, hiding his face behind the page.

"It's good," Rei told him. "Very factual. I like that.. But that might just be me." he admitted.

Haru shrugged as Makoto looked at him for an answer. "I like pools." he said simply, and Rei chuckled.

He enjoyed spending time with his friends; it typically lightened his mood. This time, however, his mind was clouded with thoughts of the petit blonde that sat at the front of his second year lit class, and he saw no solution that allowed him to be left in peace.

* * *

_A/N: So, since I apparently have no life, here's a second chapter xD I'll keep posting regularly, I hope you dudes and dudettes like it so far ^.^_


	3. Chapter 3

Rei carefully slowed his pace from a fast jog to a walk as he adjusted the speed on the treadmill, grabbing his water bottle from the drink holder and taking a large swig.

The gym was buzzing with life on the rainy Saturday afternoon; probably because the outdoor exercisers had been driven indoors by the poor weather.

Rei glanced down at the small screen on the treadmill, checking for the length of time he had been jogging for.

_'Forty-five minutes done, fifteen to go.'_ he thought, and raised the speed to level five.

The chime on the gym door went off as another gym member walked into the fitness club, and Rei quickly glanced in the direction of the door. Not seeing anything interesting, he turned his attention back to his jogging, picking up his pace.

Another person slid onto the treadmill beside his, and Rei started to feel claustrophobic, being boxed in on both sides. He tried to ignore his discomfort, and tried to run faster.

"Ryugazaki-sensei?" a voice said, and Rei nearly fell off of the machine.

"N-Nagisa?" he asked in disbelief, turning his head to the side to see the little blonde jogging on the treadmill beside him.

The boy's smile was brilliant.

"Hi, sensei!" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few other gym members. "I didn't know you went to this gym! Wow! It's a small world, huh?" Nagisa beamed.

"Actually, Nagisa, there are only two fitness centres in this city, so it's about a fifty percent chance, considering we both obviously go to gyms-" Rei started, but the look on the boy's face shut him up. "Never mind." he blurted, and turned back to the treadmill with a flushed face.

The two continued to jog in silence for a few blissful moments, until Nagisa felt the urge to speak again.

"You know, sensei, it's weird seeing you in such casual clothes," the blonde commented, and Rei could practically feel Nagisa's magenta eyes raking over him. "You look good." he finished with a chuckle, and Rei could feel his face turning redder by the second.

"Nagisa-kun, I'm really trying to focus here." Rei snapped as his footing nearly faltered.

Nagisa just laughed, brushing off Rei's disapproval. "Whatever you say, sensei." he smirked, raising the level on his treadmill.

* * *

Rei let the hot water run over his shivering body, regretting not showering at the fitness centre. The rain had gotten him soaking wet, and even though he stood under the scalding stream of water coming from the shower head, he still felt chilled to the bone.

He turned off the faucet and reached for his towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist before sliding his glasses back onto his face.

As he headed to his bedroom to dress, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift away to helpless reveries about the curly blonde-haired boy from his second year lit class.

He still couldn't believe that he had seen him at the gym. Sure, like he said, it wasn't an _unlikely_ occurrence... But out of all the other citizens of Iwatobi, why did it have to be Nagisa?

The boy haunted his dreams as it was.

Rei padded down the hall to his bedroom and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, then headed back down the hall to his kitchen to start on dinner.

* * *

The phone rang as Rei finished up the last of his udon noodles, and he quickly grabbed it off the counter to answer it.

"Hello?" he said, mouth still half-full of his dinner.

"Hi, Rei-kun, it's Makoto." Makoto replied cheerfully, and Rei swallowed the lump of noodles packed in his mouth.

"Hey, Makoto-kun. How are you?" the blue-haired boy asked, pressing the phone between his shoulder and his cheek as he began to clean up his dinner dishes.

"I'm good," Makoto replied, and Rei heard rustling on the other end. "Haru, stop going through my papers!" the brunette yelled, but Rei could tell he was holding back laughter. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to get together sometime next week. A few seafood place opened downtown, and Haruka has been bugging me non-stop about going." he added, and Rei heard Haruka protest in the background. "Nevertheless, we thought that going out for dinner could be fun, since we haven't really gone out in a while." Makoto explained.

Rei nodded as he began to fill the sink up with water, and slipped his dished into the soapy liquid.

"Sure, that sounds really great." Rei replied. Any type of distraction would relieve Rei from the thoughts of Nagisa filling his head. "I'll talk to you tomorrow about details, okay? I have a bit of work to do." Rei added, hoping to start his lesson plans for the week.

"Alright, sounds good. We'll talk to you later!" Makoto said, and a goodbye from Haruka could be heard as well.

"Bye." Rei said to his friends before hanging up.

* * *

After Rei had finished the dishes and had worked on his lesson plans, it was close to midnight, and he was exhausted. He slid into bed, closing his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He couldn't help but feel lonely, alone in his house. He wished he at least had a roommate, like Mako and Haru.

_'Stop thinking about Nagisa,' _he commanded himself, but it was obviously something he couldn't control.

Nagisa had Rei wrapped around his little finger without even knowing it.

* * *

_A/N: Another update?! Yes! ;3 I have too much time on my hands, but I guess it's good for the readers xD I may or may not post another chapter within the next few days; I have a few assignments I have to work on and I have to plan out this fic a little bit more before I can put out some more chapters. Don't expect a long wait, though; I'll get on it ASAP :)_


	4. Chapter 4

"Macbeth is not one of my favourite plays; I'm not going to lie to you." Rei said to the class, drawing a circle with the play's title in the centre on the whiteboard. "Shakespeare was a brilliant writer, however, and that's why we're going to study this play."

He could see disinterest in the eyes of a few of his students, but at least no one had complained.

"Has anyone here read Macbeth before?" he asked, and a few hands shot up. "Good. You'll have an advantage for your next assignment." he continued.

He proceeded to draw a line extending from the circle.

"Can anyone tell me something they know about Macbeth?" he asked, and he gestured to a boy in the back who had his hand up.

"Roman Polanski made a screwed up movie about it," the boy said, and a few of his classmates laughed at his answer.

"Yes," Rei replied, chuckling to himself, and began to fill out the mind map.

A few more students gave him things to add, but nothing significant was said. He added his own points, such as "main themes involve guilt, lies and murder", and "large change in characters".

"Macbeth is said to be one of Shakespeare's most violent plays," he explained, putting the cap back on his marker as the students copied his mind map. "It shows how its time period had a very violent society. They praised those who were strong warriors, and death was viewed with honour."

The bell rang as Rei finished his sentence, and the students began to pack up their things.

_'Class is over already?' _he thought to himself, though he had started the new lesson after showing a long video to conclude the last novel they read.

Rei was about to pack up himself, when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Nagisa-kun, if you really need that much help following along in my class I suggest you get help from an outside source." he snapped, cringing at the harshness of his own voice.

"Actually, sensei, I wanted to ask you about something different." Nagisa said, seeming unfazed by Rei's slight outburst.

Rei pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose, recomposing himself. "Alright." he said finally, cautiously eyeing the small blonde.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to dinner with me this Saturday." Nagisa stated bluntly, catching Rei off guard.

"Go out... For dinner..." Rei repeated, his cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. "Nagisa-kun, that seems highly inappropriate-" he started, but Nagisa's puppy dog eyes caused his words to die in his throat. "I don't think that dinner would be a good idea, Nagisa-kun." Rei rephrased.

"Why not?" Nagisa protested. "If you don't want dinner, we could go out for lunch or something else." the blonde boy added.

Rei let out a long, strained breath.

"It would be unprofessional of me to go out on a date with one of my students." Rei insisted.

"Who said it was a _date_?" Nagisa grinned, and Rei felt his blush grow darker.

"N-nevertheless, it would be wrong for me to go out with a student, and you are, in fact, a student." Rei retorted.

Nagisa's expression grew serious.

"We're both adults here, sensei." he said, and then decided that "sensei" didn't sound grown-up enough. "Rei-kun." he corrected, and Rei rolled his eyes.

"I realize that, but I'm much older than you are," Rei reminded Nagisa.

The blonde scoffed. "I'm twenty." he said simply, eyeing Rei curiously.

"And I'm twenty six." the raven-haired boy replied.

Nagisa shrugged,

"I've gone out with people older than you." he stated, and Rei rubbed at his temples tiredly.

"Fine, Nagisa-kun, I'll go out with you." Rei said, giving in. Nagisa beamed happily at the older man.

"Rei-chan, this is going to be so fun!" the small boy exclaimed, and Rei flinched uncomfortably.

"Rei-kun is pushing it enough." he told the boy, causing him to laugh.

"Whatever you say, Rei-_kun_."

Nagisa turned to leave, but paused before turning back to look at Rei.

"I'll give you the details after class on Friday." he said before leaving the classroom.

Rei stood in dumbfounded in front of his desk, and hurriedly packed up the rest of his belongings before exiting the classroom himself.

* * *

Rei arrived home and immediately dropped his things, heading to his bedroom and laying face-down on his bed. He let out a long groan, the sound muffled by his pillow.

_'Why me?' _he thought, because he didn't know what else to. He was going on a date with the boy that he couldn't get out of his head for the past few months, but he ran the risk of getting in trouble at work.

What if another student saw them out together? What if another professor at the school saw them?

The worst case scenario, however, had continually played over and over in Rei's head for weeks previous to that day.

_What if the date turned into something more, and he wound up in a relationship with the twenty-year-old student? _

Rei sighed softly into his pillow, rolling over onto his back. He didn't know why he always had to pick the unattainable men to be attracted to; it was a curse and he just couldn't help himself.

"Oh, God, why?" he moaned, rubbing the back of his hands over his eyes.

He was going to go on the date, of course. He had to. He would break the poor kid's heart otherwise.

He promised himself, however, that the one date was all he would allow. After that, he would keep all his encounters with Nagisa professional and school-related.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm an ass for not updating for over a month, but in reality, school has been stressful and I don't handle stress well . Now that I'm on holiday for over two weeks (hurrah!), I'll be updating more frequently and you guys will be able to read more from me ^.^ _

_P.S.: Thanks to all you lovelies who leave reviews for me3 They all mean so much to me, and make my day when I read them :)_


End file.
